


Taste

by ashes0909



Series: Held [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, Dom/sub, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Tony narrowed his eyes and put the glass down. “I think you may be skeptical about the glory of chocolate syrup.”





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my STONY MCU Bingo Free Square 
> 
> Happy belated Birthday, Tony. ;)

~~~~ “I haven’t had it since I was a kid.” Tony’s stride turned into more of a skip, as he led Steve into the kitchen. “Jarvis used to make it for me as a treat some nights. It's full of sugar, and horrible to give to a child right before bed, but I guess some nights he thought it was worth it.”

Steve pictured a younger Tony and the man who looked after him when he needed it. He squeezed Tony’s hand, let warmth wash over him, because now Tony was sharing it with him. “I had hot chocolate once or twice as a kid, but we never had it cold.” Steve remembered the sweet, warm taste of the hot chocolate the neighborhood church handed out on Christmas Eve. Tony pulled out the milk and a brown, plastic bottle from the refrigerator, making his mind freeze mid-memory. “What is that?”

Tony looked over his shoulder, then into the fridge after not seeing anything behind him. “What?” he finally asked. 

“That bottle.” His confusion was evident in his tone.

Tony put the milk on the counter and pulled out two cups from the cabinet. “This?” He was shaking the bottle now. “This is Hershey syrup. I’m pretty sure you had it in the 40s too. It’s good.”

“I assumed you were going to make it for real. You know, with cocoa powder or actual chunks of chocolate.” 

Tony shook his head, pouring a glass of milk and then squeezing in a steady stream of syrup. “Nah. This is going to be great. Hershey’s is a classic.” Steve didn’t say anything, just watched as the bottom of the glass turned brown. “I feel your skeptical gaze burning into me.” Tony smirked at his glass. “I bet your eyebrow's raised.”

Steve cleared his expression but didn’t contradict him. “I’m just watching.” 

Tony mixed the drink with a spoon until the chocolate turned the white milk brown. He sent Steve a small smile before taking a long sip. Steve could tell how much he was enjoying it, heard the satisfied moan that Tony couldn’t quite keep in. When he finally lowered the glass, he’d left about half of it for Steve. 

He held it out for Steve to take. “Drink.” Steve did. It tasted sweet, chocolaty, and refreshing. But he still wondered if it’d taste less sugary if it were made with cocoa powder, if that artificial flavor was just in his head. Steve handed back the glass. Tony looked at him expectantly. 

“It’s good.” 

“Good?” Tony was clearly not impressed by Steve’s lack of amazement. 

“I like it. I can see why any kid would love it.”

“Do you want some more?"

“I’m all right. Thank you, though.”

Tony narrowed his eyes, put the glass down. “I think you may be skeptical about the glory of chocolate syrup.” 

Tony was using  _ that _ tone, the one that dripped of challenge and made Steve tense up with anticipation. He felt his cheeks start to flush, even though they were talking about something as inconsequential as chocolate milk. It didn’t matter; Steve was practically programmed at this point to react when Tony made his voice sound like a caress and a threat all in one. And Tony knew, could read Steve like an well-loved book by now. 

“Take off your shirt.” 

Steve did. The cool air of their kitchen raised goosebumps over his chest. Tony reached out, pushing at his shoulder until he had enough space to hop up onto the kitchen counter. Steve stood there, waiting, Tony's gaze causing sparks under his skin. Tony settled on the counter, picked up his glass and took another long sip of his milk. This time, when he finished, he smacked his lips together and grinned at Steve like he wasn’t waiting half-naked in their kitchen for Tony to do or say something. Finally, Tony winked at him, and that was all it took for Steve’s cock to twitch in his sweatpants. 

“Your abs are so sexy.” Tony’s fingers traced over the muscle, and Steve gasped, willed his body to keep still. He was paying attention to his breathing when he felt sticky, heavy liquid dripping over his stomach. Tony hummed, then bent low and followed the path with his tongue. “Tasty too.”

“Tony,” Steve moaned, and Tony trailed kisses up his stomach, stopping at his nipple. He pulled back, and Steve knew what to expect this time: a drop of chocolate onto his nipple. He couldn’t hold back another moan. Tony chuckled darkly and squeezed out another drop. 

“Hershey syrup isn’t so bad like this, is it?” He waited until Steve was about to reply before he dived in and licked the dripping line up the center of Steve’s chest until he was hovering over the vein pulsing in his neck, right where his collar pressed when he had it on. Steve was trembling under Tony, wanting him to connect his teeth to his skin. But if Tony noticed, he was content making Steve wait.

In his periphery, Tony lifted the chocolate bottle, turned it so he could drip its syrup. Steve’s breath caught; he waited to feel the sticky pressure of the drop hit his pulse point, but it never happened. Instead, Tony arched his neck to the side, a long expanse of skin on display, and with a squeeze of his hand Tony covered his own skin with a line of syrup.

“Your turn.” 

Steve swallowed, and shuffled closer to follow Tony’s order. He caught Tony’s eyes one more time, seeing his desire, before all he could see was the chocolate. He lowered his tongue, a small lick to preserve the line. It tasted even sweeter condensed, and without the milk, but before he could contemplate it further, Tony was ordering, “More.” 

He took another lick, this time spreading the chocolate over Tony’s skin, and now he tasted more than just the syrup. There were salty hints of Tony’s flushed skin combining with the sweet chocolate, and the mix was intoxicating. Steve didn’t need Tony’s order to slide his tongue down the rest of the line, lick and suck until there wasn’t a drop of chocolate left. But Tony gave it anyway.

Tony hadn’t been silent while Steve devoured his neck, but he’d kept more in control than Steve. And once the chocolate was gone Tony rubbed Steve's back and pulled his neck away, despite Steve's whimper. “Looks like someone wants more.” 

His words were soft, kind, and Steve felt himself floating a bit as he nodded his agreement. Tony kept rubbing his back as he lifted the bottle over them, but eventually he had to move his hand from Steve so he could squeeze the syrup out. Steve knew he let out a little whine when Tony stopped touching him, but couldn’t bring himself to care. Especially when Tony poured a long line of syrup down his own shoulder and collarbone. They both watched as it created a path along the curve of the arc reactor, down his chest and his stomach. Steve moaned when it hit the waistband of Tony’s pants. 

“On your knees.” 

Steve compiled, knees hitting the plush kitchen rug they kept by the sink. Tony shifted on the counter so that he could push his sweatpants down over his hips. Before long, Tony’s erection hung in the air between them, and Tony grinned cheekily before squeezing the chocolate all over his cock. 

Steve mouth watered, but he waited while Tony added another line on the other side of his straining cock. When he was done painting himself with chocolate, Tony put the bottle down and smirked at Steve. “You know what to do.”

And Steve did. He bent forward and groaned as a pulse of Tony's precome mixed with the chocolate. “There you go,” Tony cooed over him. “Have a your special treat, my good boy.” Steve moaned around his cock, and the vibrations caused another burst of Tony to coat his tongue through the sweetness. “So good, Steve. Make sure you lick me clean.”

Steve continued with a renewed vigor, sucking every drop of chocolate off Tony's cock, even as his spit and the syrup coated his chin and dripped onto his lap. He wanted it all, every bit of the treat Tony was providing him. 

When Tony’s hips started thrusting up into Steve's mouth, he knew Tony was close. Above him, Tony shifted, hands leaving their death grip on the counter, and Steve expected to feel them in his hair, to steady Tony as he fucked Steve's face, but the hands never landed on his head. 

Instead Tony pulled back, and that surprised Steve even more, until he heard Tony groan and felt a line of thick, hot come hit his face. Another and another and then a different sensation entirely, thicker and stickier than Tony's come. Steve opened his eyes, and knew his face was covered in both come and chocolate. 

Tony licked his lips as he gazed at Steve, on his knees, a mess in front of him, and Steve's cock twitched at the image he knew he made. By the look in his eye, Tony could tell Steve was aching. He slipped off the counter, tugging Steve's hair until their eyes met. 

“My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
